Heretofore, it has been standard and conventional to react copolyester resins with various epoxide compounds to cure the copolyester resins into a coating upon various substrates. To induce the curing of the copolyester resin powder with the epoxide compound, various curing reaction catalysts have been traditionally introduced at the time of compounding mixtures of the resin and the epoxide compound. Curing reaction catalysts are those catalysts used during the curing reaction of a carboxyl terminated copolyester resin and an epoxide compound. These curing reaction catalysts followed a reaction kinetic mechanism which prepared the termini of the copolyester resin chains whereupon the epoxide groups of the epoxide compound reacted to cure and crosslink the copolyester polymer. The reaction kinetics of this curing reaction require a relatively slow first step of reaction of a copolyester resin with the curing reaction catalyst. Slow curing of the copolyester resin with the epoxide compound inhibited desirable impact strength, which has been improved by the inventor using rapid curing systems for these two compounds. Therefore, the need exists for a reaction which precedes the compounding and curing of the copolyester resin with the epoxide compound to prepare the copolyester resin for rapid curing with the epoxide compound upon mixing with that epoxide compound and heating of the mixture.